White Lily
by Quan and Juan
Summary: Kebahagiaanku bukan saat aku mendapat harta yang banyak, atau menjadi orang yang populer. Tapi kebahagiaanku, saat aku bisa bersamamu dam melihat senyumanmu Naruto.ShoAi.RnR please.


**^^ White Lily ^^**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Sasuke Uchiha – Naruto Uzumaki

Rated: T

**Warning:** ShoAi, Sasuke's POV, Normal POV, _**flashback (bold italic**__), _dantypo yang berkeliaran.

**Don't like, don't read**

** -'Twins Hentai'- Present **

Berisik. Satu kata yang kurapalkan dalam hati jika sedang berada di dalam kelas. Ya, berisik. Para mahluk yang membuat kelas ini jadi berisik yaitu mahluk yang disebut dengan sebutan 'perempuan.' Ck, tidak bosankah mereka mengoceh ini dan itu. Hah, kenapa juga aku jadi membahas mereka. Sekarang, aku harus fokus pada satu orang. Seorang pemuda yang tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Dia kekasihku, namanya Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda yang lebih manis dari mahluk yang disebut perempuan. Pemuda yang berhasil membuatku tidak bisa tidur, jika mengingat senyuman khasnya. Dan pemuda yang berhasil membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke out of character. Ck, Dobe.

"_**Besok aku akan bolos sekolah, Teme." Ucap Naruto seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas di atap gedung sekolah. **_

_**Sasuke yang sedang duduk sambil meminum jus tomatnya menoleh, hanya sekilas saja, karena detik berikutnya Sasuke kembali fokus pada minumannya. "Hn." Balasnya singkat dan tidak jelas.**_

_**Naruto yang merasa tidak dipedulikan langsung menghampiri kekasihnya itu, dan duduk di sebelahnya. Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto langsung merebut jus tomat yang sedang diminum oleh Sasuke. Membuat jusnya sedikit tumpah.**_

"_**Dobe, aku sedang minum." Bentak Sasuke spontan, sambil menatap tajam pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu.**_

"_**Aku ingin bicara serius, Tuan Uc**__**-hi-ha." **__**Ucap Naruto penuh penekanan diakhir kalimat. Naruto balas menatap tajam mata onyx di depannya.**_

_**Sasuke yang melihat keseriusan di mata biru indah itu langsung menghela nafas, "maaf," katanya dengan suara yang dihaluskan.**_

Harusnya aku tahu saat itu, Naruto ingin bicara tentang sesuatu yang penting. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak akan sekolah hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan. Dan seharusnya, hari ini aku berada disisinya. Menemaninya. Dan membisikan kata-kata penyemanagt untuknya.

"_**Nanti malam aku akan operasi, Sasuke**__**." Ucap Naruto dengan suara bergetar, pelan dan lirih. Namun Sasuke dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.**_

_**Mata Sasuke membelalak beberapa detik, ingat hanya beberapa detik. Karena detik berikutnya, Sasuke kembali ke wajah stoic-nya. **_

_**Dengan jantung yang mendadak berdetak lebih cepat, Sasuke meraih kedua tangan pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan lembut, dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Kau, yakin?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang terdengar untuk dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa, Sasuke mendadak takut dengan kata 'operasi' itu. Sasuke tahu, selama ini Naruto menderita sakit di kepalanya. Dan operasi bisa membantu pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu sembuh. Tapi bagaimana kalau operasinya gagal? Bagaimana kalau Naruto... Hentikan Sasuke. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Yakinlah itu.**_

"_**Aku yakin dengan keputusanku." Suara Naruto membuat Sasuke kembali dari pikiran bodohnya. Naruto menarik kedua tangannya, lalu kedua tangan yang berwarna tan itu beralih ke wajah pucat Sasuke. Mengelus pipi tanpa cacat itu dengan lembut. "Besok sore jenguk aku ya?" Pinta Naruto dengan suara yang tenang. Padahal hatinya ingin menangis, karena rasa takut melandanya. Takut akan kematian. Tapi dia harus terlihat tenang dihadapan pemuda tampan yang dicintainya itu.**_

_**Secepatnya, Sasuke menarik tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya. Mendekapnya dengan erat. Memberikan dukungan lewat bahasa tubuhnya.**_

_**Seulas senyuman terukir di bibir Naruto, lalu dia pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung sang Uchiha. "Bawakan aku bunga ya besok. Aku tunggu." ucap pemuda berusia 16 tahun ini sambil memejamkan mata, sebutir air bening mengalir dari sudut matanya.**_

Ck, kau benar-benar Dobe, Naruto. Kenapa kau mengatakan hal sepenting itu mendadak? Dasar Dobe. Tapi aku senang operasimu tadi malam berjalan dengan lancar. Ya, walaupun kau belaum memperlihatkan mata birumu sampai saat ini. Cepat sadar, Dobe.

"_**Operasinya berjalan dengan lancar, kamu tenang saja, Sasuke." Suara berat itu terdengar tenang di telinga Sasuke.**_

"_**Syukurlah." Tanggap Sasuke lega, "lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan Naruto, paman?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran. Sasuke mendengar Minato menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.**_

"_**Naruto belum sadar." Ucap Minato dengan suara pelan, "mungkin pengaruh obat." Lanjut Minato sedikit bercanda.**_

_**Sasuke tahu, Minato sedang menghibur dirinya sendiri. "semoga saja." Ucapnya.**_

Sebuah tepukan di bahuku menyadarkanku dari lamunan sepintasku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku pada si pelaku yang menyadarkanku barusan. Ternyata Shikamaru.

"Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Ck, merepotkan." Ucapnya seraya meninggalkan kelas.

Aku menghela nafas, lalu meraih tas ranselku dan berjalan keluar dari kelas yang terasa membosankan ini,ya membosankan karena tidak ada 'dia' hari ini.

"Kapan Naruto akan sadar, Tsunade San?" tanya pria berusia 38 tahun pada wanita yang duduk di depannya.

Wanita yang diketahui sebagai kepala dokter Rumah Sakit Konoha itu bernama Tsunade. Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah memasuki 50 tahun.

"Naruto butuh istirahat, mungkin besok dia akan sadar. Kepalanya mengalami penolakan saat dioperasi. Tapi untunglah, operasinya berjalan lancar." Jawab Tsunade menenangkan ayah beranak satu di depannya itu.

Minato hanya bisa melemaskan otot punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, dan berharap putera satu-satunya segera membuka mata indahnya dan kembali menyapa dirinya dengan ceria.

Setelah bertanya pada Gaara, sahabat dekatnya Naruto. Sekarang aku tahu, bunga apa yang harus aku bawa untuk pemuda berkulit tan itu. Naruto suka warna putih, untuk jenis bunga. Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku masih bingung, harus bunga apa yang kubawa. Setelah bertanya pada pemuda bertato 'cinta' itu, kini di tanganku ada sebuket bunga white lily. Dan perlu kalian tahu, dari tadi para suster melirik ke arahku dengan senyuman yang-entah-apa-itu-namanya. Ck, dasar perempuan.

"Sasuke." Suara seseorang dari belakangku. Itu suara paman Minato, aku pun berbalik dan sedikit membungkukan badanku. "Paman." Sapaku.

"Kau datang juga ternyata, ayo ikuti aku." Ucap paman Minato seraya menepuk kepalaku pelan, lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Kami pun berjalan dalam diam.

Kini kami sampai di depan sebuah pintu kamar pasien VIP.

"Masuklah, Naruto pasti senang sekali."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah pria yang serias dengan Naruto. Paman Minato menatap lurus pada kaca pintu, dimana Naruto dapat terlihat dari luar.

"White Lily ya?" Ucap paman Minato tiba-tiba dan membuatku sedikit terkejut. Paman Minato menoleh ke arahku, "dulu, paman juga sering membawakan Kushina White Lily." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum.

Aku tahu, ini sungguh berat untuk paman Minato. Istri yang meninggal dunia 16 tahun yang lalu. Meninggal dunia beberapa menit setelah melahirkan Naruto. Dan sekarang, paman Minato dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa putera tunggalnya belum sadarkan diri.

Aku menatap mata biru di depanku dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguh. "Naruto pasti sembuh, paman harus yakin itu."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini, paman Minato menepuk kepalaku lagi dengan pelan. "Iya. Paman yakin akan hal itu. Sekarang, masuklah." Ucapnya sambil membukakan pintu untukku.

Sekarang, aku berada di sampingnya. Sebuket bunga white Lily yang ku bawa, langsung ku taruh di meja sebelah ranjangnya. Lalu ku tatap wajahnya yang terlihat pucat. Dadanya naik turun dengan teratur. Naruto bernafas dengan teratur. Ku angkat tangan kiriku, lalu kubelai rambut pirangnya. Masih halus dan lembut. Ada perban yang melilit di kepalanya. Perban bekas operasi tadi malam. Kau pasti sangat berusaha tadi malam.

Cepat sadar, dobe. Aku membutuhkanmu. Ah, tidak, kami semua membutuhkanmu.

"_**Ng.. Ulangi." Pinta Naruto dengan kepala yang dimiringkan kesebelah kanan. Dan itu membuat dia terlihat cute.**_

_**Pemuda yang berdiri di depannya mendengus kesal. "Tidak." Jawabnya tegas.**_

"_**Ayolah Temeee... Tadi kau bicara apa? **__**Aku tidak mendengar dengan jelas tadi." Rengek Naruto dengan manja pada pemuda stoic di depannya.**_

'_**Ck, dasar bodoh.' Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke menghampiri pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu. Lalu dia sedikit membungkukan badannya. Sasuke pun berbisik tepat di telinga Naruto.**_

_**Mata Naruto membelalak, dan wajahnya mendadak merona. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar dengan cepat. Naruto cemas kalau-kalau jantungnya keluar dari tempatnya.**_

_**Sasuke menyeringai melihat perubahan pemuda berambut pirang di depannya itu.**_

"_**Ka-kau...tidak salah orang'kan?" Tanya Naruto ragu dengan wajah merah padam.**_

"_**Tidak."**_

"_**Benar?" Tanya Naruto lagi.**_

"_**Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya tanda bosan.**_

"_**...benar?" Ulang Naruto lagi.**_

"_**Hn."**_

_**Setelahnya, tidak ada lagi yang bersuara dari mereka. **__**Hanya ada suara angin. **__**Sementara Naruto masih belum bisa mengatur jantungnya agar kembali normal. Jelas saja, beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia, Naruto Uzumaki, mendengar pemuda stoic di depannya menyatakan perasaanya. Menyatakan rasa suka padanya.**_

_**Merasa bosan, Sasuke akhirnya buka suara. "Ini bukan pertanyaan Fisika, Dobe. Jawab saja." **_

_**Naruto yang mulai berhasil melawan detak jantungnya, kini menghela nafas. Matanya menatap mata onyx yang dimiliki Sasuke. "Iya, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Jadi...aku mau."**_

"_**Hn?"**_

"_**Aku mau jadi pacarmu, Teme."**_

_**Seulas senyum tulus terukir di bibir sang Uchiha.**_

Waktu terasa cepat sekali berlalu, padahal aku hanya diam dan mengenang kenangan manisku dengan pemuda yang masih terbaring di depannku ini. Tapi waktu sudah menunjukan jam 11 malam. Aku harus pulang, walaupun sebenarnya aku masih ingin menemaninya. Menunggu sampai langit bitu di matanya terbuka. Menunggu pemuda berambut pirang di depanku menyapaku dengan cengiran khasnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang, dan besok kembali lagi. Aku tidak bisa bolos sekolah. Bisa dihajar tousan kalau aku melakukan hal itu. Aku mencari sesuatu untuk memberitahu Naruto kalau aku menengoknya. Ya, akhirnya aku menulis beberapa kata di secarik kertas dan ku taruh kertas itu di sisi White Lily.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku, dan ku cium kening Naruto yang tertutupi perban putih.

"I miss you, Dobe. Bangunlah, aku merindukanmu."

Jam dinding menunjukan angka 00.00 ketika pemuda berambut pirang membuka mata birunya. Dia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, lalu menolehkan kepalanya. Terlihat sang ayah sedang terlelap di sebuah sofa di kamar pasiennya. Naruto tersenyum lembut. Lalu matanya menangkap sebuket white lily di meja dekat ranjangnya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke." Ucapanya pelan. Naruto mengerjitkan dahinya, lalu meraih secarik kertas yang ada di samping white lily yang menghiasi meja.

Naruto membaca pesan dari kekasihnya dengan seksama, dan berakhir dengan wajahnya yang merona.

**Kebahagiaanku bukan saat aku mendapat harta yang banyak****, atau menjadi orang yang populer. Tapi kebahagiaanku, saat aku bisa bersamamu dam melihat senyumanmu Naruto. Cepat sembuh. I Miss U.**

**Owari**

Aniki: Fic ke-3 kami

Oyouto: Hn

Aniki: Review ya?

Otouto: Hn

Aniki: *ngelirik otouto* Tidak ada kata lain heh?

Oyouto: Review


End file.
